Downward Spiral
by ForeverFallenForeverLost
Summary: Itachi had always been the perfect child until he finished high school. It was then that everything changed for the worst. Will drugs destroy a young Itachi? Warning: adult content, homosexual interaction, drug abuse, you get the jest its for adults only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write for fun and to entertain. I make no money from this.

Chapter 1

Uchiha Itachi had always been a perfect son. He had been well behaved. He had made perfect marks in school. He had been in many academic clubs and could play both the violin and the piano. He had become the class president at his high school. He had gotten accepted into one of the best universities in the country. Itachi had been a wonderful older brother. He had always made time for Sasuke despite all the academic work he had. Yes he had been the ideal son.

Sasuke and Naruto had been best friends since middle school. Both boys had looked up to Itachi. He had been a god in their eyes. He had helped them with school work. Itachi had given the two rides to the mall. He had been the best big brother any one could ask for.

Shisui was Itachi's cousin and best friend for years. Shisui had joined a lot of the same clubs as Itachi so they could spend time together. Itachi had always asked Shisui before making a personal decision. Shisui had done the same with Itachi. They had been the best of friends.

But all of that changed. Itachi stopped talking to his best friend. Then he began ignoring his younger brother. Though, the true nail in his coffin had been disrespecting his father. He had finally told the man just what he thought and how he felt. Uchiha Itachi had changed and for the worst in everyone's eyes.

Itachi woke up in a small apartment unsure of what day it was or whose apartment he was in for that matter. His head was pounding. He was also starving. A girl with long blonde hair walked out of a door to his right. She looked to be the same age as his brother.

"You're up." she seemed shocked. "You have been out for over 24 hours." She sat down next to him. "Can I get you anything?" The raven haired boy was confused by her concern.

"Some water." he said his voice a little horse. Had he really been out that long? She quickly got up. When she came back she had a glass of water and some bread. She handed it to him. "How did I end up here?" He asked.

"Oh well you were sitting in the ally slumped over. I walked over to make sure you weren't dead and you looked up at me. You seemed strung out. I don't really know why but I brought you back here where you passed out. I'm Ino by the way." She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you thought it was a good idea to bring home a complete stranger who looks to be on drugs?" He said with sarcasm present.

"You're not a complete stranger. I'm sure you don't remember me but I go to school with Sasuke." So she knew who he was. Well isn't that just lovely, he thought to himself. He needed to get out of here fast.

"Hn well I really must be going." He said trying to get up to leave. She pushed him back down.

"Not before you at least eat a little something." She said sternly. He complied grabbing the bread and stuffing it in his mouth. He really was hungry. He hadn't had a decent meal in a few days. Once he had finished the bread he thanked her then left.

Ino sat on her couch unsure if she should call Sasuke. She knew he was worried about Itachi but she didn't know if he could handle hearing about his brother. In the end she sent a text. It read "Saw Itachi. He is alive but he needs help."

Itachi wandered down the street till he reached his friends place. Though friend didn't really seem like the right word. Orochimaru opened the door to see the oldest Uchiha brother standing there.

"Itachi-chan what brings you to my door?" The man said with a sly smile.

"You know damn well why I'm here." Itachi growled out. He needed to get this over with quick. The snake like man licked his lips.

"Feisty as always. Well then right this way pet." he said leading the younger raven down a hall. They reached a bedroom: the walls where dark gray, the furniture was black and the bedding a deep red.

"I decorated this room with you in mind." he whispered into Itachi's ear. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Orochimaru followed him to the bed. "You look so delectable but before I enjoy dessert we must have lunch." A butler came in with a tray full of sandwiches and a pitcher of ice tea. The sat and eat. Itachi was glad that Orochimaru always insisted on feeding him beforehand. Once they were done eating the butler took the tray away.

Itachi laid back on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Orochimaru stripped off his clothing and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed Itachi's boxers and quickly pulled them off. The older man leaned over Itachi's body. He took a nipple into his mouth and bite down on it causing the younger to whimper slightly. Orochimaru sucked on the abused nipple some before moving over to the other one. His hands wandered down Itachi's body, his nails digging into the pale fleash. Itachi cryed out as Orochimaru bite the junction between his shoulder and his neck.

"Below the neckline, jerk." Itachi huffed out. Orochimaru smirked down at him.

"I forgot you pay more attention to what I do when you're sober." He said as he licked and kissed his way down the younger's chest and abs. He stopped just above Itachi's cock. Orochimaru's breath ghosted over the other manhood before he moved to the tight ass. He nipped at the supple cheeks. His long tongue came out and lick at the puckered hole. Itachi squirmed a bit as Orochimaru pushed his tongue in to the tight entrance. He wriggled it slightly and licked around the hole before sitting back up.

He grabbed Itachi's legs raising them onto his shoulders. His positioned his large shaft at the tight pucker. He pushed in quickly and without warning. Itachi cried out in pain as he arched off the bed. Orochimaru held him down. He didn't wait for the boy to adjust to his size. His pace was slow with deep thrusts. Tears streamed down the young ravens face. Orochimaru leaned down and licked the tears from his face. His pace quickened as he watched the boy's face contort in pain. Orochimaru enjoyed the look of anguish on the boy's face as he pound into him. He felt himself getting close. Picking up the pace the older slammed into Itachi roughly a few more times before releasing himself in to the poor abused body. Licking up some of the younger's tear Orochimaru pulled out. He got up and got dressed.

"I will be right back with your money." He said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**After getting his money Itachi got dressed and left quickly. Itachi didn't enjoy being around the snake like man longer than necessary. He needed to get his fix and quick. The raven haired man walked down the street at a quick pace. He was on his way to see his regular dealer. **_

"_**Itachi-kun" a voice called out. A boy about his age with long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail was following him. Itachi glanced back at him before continuing onward. The blonde kept following after him. Finally Itachi turned to the other.**_

"_**What do you want Deidara?" He growled out. The slightly younger boy stopped short. He seemed taken aback by the others.**_

"_**I saw you leaving Orochimaru's place, un." He told the other. "I thought you said you were done with him, yeah." The only response Deidara got with a customary 'Hn' as Itachi walked off. **_

_**Itachi found Gaara in his usual place. The red head eyed him up and down before nodding for him to come over. Itachi walked up to the red head. **_

"_**Back for more already?" The red head asked. Itachi just stared at him for a moment. "Got money?" Gaara asked this time. Itachi pulled out a wad of cash. **_

"_**Just give me the stuff." He said handing Gaara the money. The red head pulled a box out of his bag and gave it to Itachi. Once he had the goods Itachi walked off to find somewhere to shoot up. He walked down a few streets till he saw an abandoned run down building. Going around to the back he found a door with the boards coming lose. After prying the door open he slipped inside. Itachi found a stair case and headed up to the second floor. Heading into the first room upstairs Itachi sat down against a wall. He pulled out the box. **_

_**Inside was a bag of white powder, a bag of small tables, a few sterile syringes, and a spoon. This was one of the reasons Itachi kept going back to the same dealer. Gaara's father owned the hospital so his stuff was always clean. Also he always put everything Itachi would need into the box. **_

_**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter. Setting the spoon down, he opened the bag of powder. He took some of the powder and poured it into the spoon. Itachi help the spoon, now full of white powder over the lighter's flame. **_

_**Once that was done he took out one of the needles and filled it with the now liquid substance. He stuck the needle into his arm. Once he was done he took out two of the pills and swallowed them. Itachi leaned back against the wall to wait. It didn't take long for the Heroin to take effect. He felt a sudden wave of euphoria, his body felt warm and tingly. He packed up his box and hid it in the room. **_

_**He was feeling on top of the world. The PCP had kicked in as he walked. Everything seemed so bright, so colorful. Itachi's moment of joy ended however when he saw his brother and Naruto walking on the other side of the street. He turned away hoping Sasuke wouldn't see him.**_

"_**ITACHI." He heard the blonde call out. He turned to see them crossing the street. Sasuke was giving him the death glare. Naruto looked a bit nervous. Itachi smiled at the blonde before turning his attention to his little brother. He was trying to find a way out of this in his head when Sasuke spoke.**_

"_**You bastard, I can't believe you're doing this." He spat. Sasuke was angry. He had always looked up to his brother. He didn't even know the man standing in front of him. Itachi had gotten thinner, his cloths hung to loosely on his frame. His eyes looked hollowed. He was wearing long sleeves. **_

_**Sasuke grabbed his arm and quickly pushed up the sleeve. Itachi tried to jerk his arm away but failed. There were a few marks from the injections near his inner elbow. More shocking than that was the number of cuts that marred his wrist and forearm. He dropped Itachi's arm in horror and disgust. **_

"_**What's the matter Sasuke-kun? See something you don't like?" Itachi asked sarcastically. His mood had done a 180. He was angry now. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi sneered at Sasuke, his arms spread. Naruto looked on worry written across his face. Sasuke just stood there in mild shock.

"Come now Sasuke-kun, don't you miss me?" Itachi drawled. "Your big brother is here now." He said as a dark laugh passed his lips.

"You are not my brother. My brother is dead." Sasuke said lowly. He was upset. Why had things turned out this way?

"Is that so?" Itachi asked clearly being sarcastic. "Would that mean I killed him?" He puzzled. Sasuke was taken aback. Had Itachi just said that? "I guess it would. Hear that Sasuke I killed your brother. What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

That was it. Sasuke pushed Itachi against a wall. His fist came up and connected with Itachi's stomach. The next one hit him in the face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke pulling him away.

"Come on Sasuke leave him alone, the girls are waiting for us anyway." As they walked away Itachi's laughter could be heard.

Deidara raced down the street. He could see Sasuke and Itachi fighting. He had to get there before Itachi got seriously hurt. He watched the blonde boy pull Sasuke away. As he got closer he could hear the beat up raven laughing.

"Itachi-kun are you ok?" he asked as he approached the other man. He just stared at the blonde for a moment.

"Ah Dei-chan, what are you doing here?" He smiled. Deidara frowned. It was obvious Itachi was high again. The blonde saw the rolled up sleeve and held back a gasp. He could see the scars that lined the elder male's arm.

"Come on. We are going to my place." The blonde said dragging the Uchiha behind him.


End file.
